As Long as I'm yours
by CowgirlxxUp
Summary: Bella and Edward point of view, a new monster threatens their already dangerouse relationship, and what starts as a game of cat and mouse, quickly becomes something much more dangerouse. Now who needs protecting? BEWARE FLUFF HATERS
1. Chapter 1

It was one of those winters, and even for Forks it seemed unusually harsh. For a week straight it snowed. The cold and the wet were relentless. The grass and moss were hidden beneath at least four feet of snow, the lakes so frozen over that no drill could push its way through the thick ice to the water, so fishing was out for Charlie. The wind blew so hard that anyone who stepped outside for more then ten minutes got windburn and a touch of frostbite. With the wind came snow and bits of ice and lots of cold. The trees bent and leaned away from the cruel breeze, eventually being frozen, coated in ice and snow. Any car not in a garage had to be dug out of a snow drift, and the power was out for a couple hours the first day. That was the hardest for me because not only was it cold outside, it was cold inside too.

Because of the conditions, school was closed, and only because nobody was showing up anyway, because of their cars being snowed in and mostly because everybody would rather be sledding. Except for me, of course I didn't like the cold and sliding down a hill in mounds of cold snow, was not appealing.  
So, I was in the kitchen, enjoying the warmth of the house, attempting to make hot chocolate for myself. Edward had gone hunting a few days before…and I was starting to get nervous. Every chance I got I found myself peering out the window, searching for him, listening for the gentle thrum of his cars quiet engine, every night waking up and reaching for him, only to find he was not next to me. The dark cloud of despair pressured against me, making it harder to breath with every hour. I shook my head.  
What if something had happened to him? What if the Quileute's had found him on their land? Not that he would _go_ on their land, but I was getting desperate. I know he's basically indestructible, but it was so cold. Ice had blown with the wind like tiny needles. What if he was snowed in somewhere? No, that was illogical too. He could life a full sized van off my body, digging his way out of some snow wouldn't be a big deal. But, then why? Why wasn't he back? He never was gone this long hunting. What if…  
I stopped myself at that thought. He had promised that he wouldn't leave me again, and I had to trust him. But even though I refused to think it, the possibility of the thought was still there. Pulling around the edges. I took my mug and went into the kitchen, sitting at the table sipping the hot liquid. Charlie left for work a while ago, so I had the house to myself. This right now wasn't a good thing. It reminded me so much of the months when I had lost myself. When I had been alone.  
Steam rose from the dark drink, filling the area with its smell. Chocolate was supposed to help relax you, so far, this theory was proving to be wrong. I closed my eyes and I thought of him. Played his voice over and over in my head until the ache was so bad in my heart that I couldn't do it anymore. I opened my eyes. I was still hearing it though. The suppleness of his walk as he came up behind me, his sing song voice, the low purr of his engine…  
But wait, his engine? That was much too real for my imagination to conjure. I set my mug down, taking deep steady breaths; I couldn't set myself up for disappointment. I looked out the window, the corners of the glass having a clear sheet of ice over them. I saw it, the sleek silver paint, the darkly tinted windows, it was his car! It slowed and peeled to the curb. The dark cloud was instantly pushed away and my heart raced anxiously.  
Not paying any mind to the cold, I ran to the front door, barefoot, and threw it open. There he was. My favorite crooked smile spread across his angelic, perfect face.  
"Oh." The breath rushed out of my like I had been hit in the stomach.  
The relief was so present that it made me dizzy. His eyes were a light tawny color, beautiful and sparkling. He was beautiful, and he was here. I carefully stepped through the doorframe, avoiding any ice, and I jogged over to him. Stumbling a few times on the drive way and almost falling.  
I came to him and through my arms carelessly around his neck. Running into him was like running into a brick wall, I would definitely have bruises tomorrow. But I didn't care. He wrapped his strong, cold, marble arms around me too.  
"Bella its freezing!" He comment, his tone disapproving.  
I didn't answer him, though I was shivering, I was ignoring it. I was with him again! He was safe! Irrational as that thought was, nothing out in the forest stood a chance against his strength, his speed, his sharp venom coated teeth.  
"Hmmm, I missed you too." He breathed, inhaling my smell.  
I let me arms fall from around his neck; my feet were turning white from the cold. He chuckled and lifted me up bridal style.  
"Hey I can walk you know!" I complained, struggling slightly.  
"Yes but most likely you'll fall before you can walk yourself to the door. So really I'm just doing you a favor." He said.  
He walked through the thresh-hold, closing the door behind him before setting me comfortably down on my own feet. I couldn't help myself, I wrapped my arms around his muscular torso and clutched myself to him, I felt his arms settle around my shoulders. He gently pulled away and lifted my chin with a finger. He furrowed his brow.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked softly.  
I made a strange face. Nothing was wrong. But it was then I realized I was crying, but only for relief. I laughed softly.  
"I'm fine, I was just so….worried." I said.  
"What about?" He asked till perplexed.  
"You! You were gone so long…and the storm hit Forks so bad…they canceled school and the power went out and…." I babbled.  
I stopped when I felt a cool fingers press against my lips to shush me. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.  
"You have to stop worrying about me. Nothing a small as a storm can hurt us. I was worried about you. I didn't mean to be gone so long." He said gently.  
I smiled.

"Don't apologize; I understand you need your time too. It just makes me anxious." I felt the blush creeping up my neck and staining my cheeks. His hand caressed my face lightly.  
"The blush on your cheeks is so lovely." He stated. It only makes me blush harder.  
"So, since we don't have school, what do you want to do?" I asked him.  
He stood up straight. Running his fingers through his thick bronze hair.  
"Up to you. Your wish, my command." He said.  
"Well. . . I was just about to sit down and see what was on TV…but." He didn't let me finish.  
"Then let's do that. I don't want to interrupt. I'll be watching you most of the time anyway." He said, using one of his fingers to trace my lips.

I smiled under his touch. It was hard not to smile, with him with me.  
I turned and walked into our homely living room. Edward sprawled himself out on the couch and pulled my against his chest, the blanket I had brought down from my room draped around my shoulders so I wouldn't get chilled by his cool body temperature. This reminded me of something….of the hours before my birthday party at his house. I shook my head, this was different. He seemed to be thinking the same thing, but pushed it out of his thoughts like I did. We didn't touch on the subject a lot; it hurt too much to think of those months, when I didn't have him here. When I thought he no longer loved me the way I loved him.  
I picked up the remote, flipping through channels idly until I found something that would hold my interest. It was a movie in black and white; I set the remote on the table and snuggled against his perfect chest. He face was right next to mine, his cheek resting on my skin. The movie didn't capture my interest, couldn't capture my interest. I was too distracted by Edward. I could feel his fingers tracing patterns on my arm, his breath again the bare skin of my neck, his eye lashed brushing my skin, his lips pressing against my hair occasionally. Though it appeared that he, also, was trying to watch the movie.  
The room was kind of dark, the sun was obviously not shining, and none of the lights were in. so the room was encased in a homey gray tone that reflected through the windows from outside. From the warmth of the house, the comfort of the familiar blanket, and the small of my hit chocolate on the table, I was feeling sleepy. The one thing that kept me awake was Edwards' cool, tantalizing touch. I shifted a bit so I was sitting more balanced on his lap, my face looking at his.

I touched his face, relishing in how his skin flet under my hands. I had missed him so much; I don't know how I survived it. I felt too far away from him, even though I was touching him, his arms around me. I couldn't imagine living without him again, I had been so scared. I could have lost him. I shivered involuntarily at the thought.

He furrowed his brow, and it was lovely.

"Are you cold?" He asked, concerned. He didn't wait for me to answer, just shifted, trying to get me to let go of him. I shook my head.

"No! I'm not cold, I promise." I said quickly. Pulling myself closer to him, my voice had a hint of hysteria in it, and I knew he wouldn't miss it.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly, his arms firmly around me, my face buried in his neck.

"Yes. I just missed you, Edward. I'm sorry…I was just so scared that I had lost you…" I said softly, I felt the blush in my cheeks.

He pulled away slightly, just so he could see me face.

"I wont ever be lost to you Bella. I'll always come back to you. I love you, your _home_." He whispered, a small smile playing with the corners of his lips, as if what he just said was the most obvious thing in the world.

I guess to him it was, obvious I mean, but to someone like me it wasn't. And not because I doubted him, I didn't. But I didn't understand him. Why would he choose me? He had once been meant for Rosalie, or Rosalie had been meant for him, whichever way it was. Rosalie, the most beautiful creature that had ever been alive. I couldn't compare with that. Not even close. And Edward, well, there was so much to say about Edward. He was everything that I wasn't.

He was smart, and beautiful, he could move with a grace that would make any danced steam with jealousy. He had a light about him that I had never seen in anyone else, and though he believes himself to be selfish, he wasn't, he was self_less_. He had a passion for life, and though it may have been a dark passion, it was there. He tried so hard to be normal, when really no matter what he was anything but normal, and I loved that about him. He was strong, and comforting, and the one thing that I wanted more then anything, he was a vampire.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Asked Edward, gently pushing a lock of my dark brown hair away from my cheek. I felt my heart accelerate.

"Nothing of consequence." I answered quietly. I swallowed hard, if I brought up the vampire topic, he'd be in a sour mood for hours.

For once he was able to let it go. I concentrated on remembering the mechanics of breathing because he slid his had to my face, cupping my cheek. He bent his face and I found his lips on mine. Softly, gently, in he way that made my heart literally skip a beat. I kissed him back, apparently crossing a boundary because he curled his lips back and pulled away. But he was smiling.

"Silly Bella." He sighed, smiling wider so that it showed his teeth. I blushed deeply.

His gleaming topaz eyes bore into my much plainer brown ones, and I knew he was all I would ever want. All I'd ever ask for from life, was to be with him for all eternity.

"That's ok, as long as I'm _you're _silly Bella." I whispered. He smiled and laughed gently, the sound reverberating through his perfect muscular chest.

"I would have it any other way." He whispered back, sealing the statement with a sweet, gentle kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

I lay next to Bella, the clock on her nightstand reading eleven thirty. She had been

tired, that was easy to tell when I first saw her. After she ran outside to me I noticed right

away the shadows resting under her beautiful eyes, and how her skin looked stretched out

over her bones. She still hadn't quiet gained the weight she had lost when I had abandoned her. I'd been shoving food at her whenever I had the chance, trying to get her back to looking healthy instead of a girl with an eating disorder. I cooked for her a lot, when Charlie allowed it. Her blood had smelt slightly anemic when I had returned.

She had crashed earlier then she normally did, and asked very few questions. Again, unlike her usual behavior. I wondered if maybe she was falling ill, or was trying to hide something from me. I doubted the second option; I would have picked up on it earlier. And if she was, there were persuasive ways for me to get it out of her. Unfair as they were. I gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face, careful that I wouldn't wake her. She looked very peaceful, her breathing deep and even, I could hear the thrum of her heartbeat, slow and steady and strong. A smile flickered over my face, like the shadow of a candle.

When I had returned, she didn't let me go without touching her., Even if it was just our shoulder against one another; she always had to be touching me. She was afraid I wouldn't come back to her, I could tell that. I was ashamed of myself, knowing that she lived in fear every moment I walked out her front door. She didn't trust me. I couldn't blame her. After what I did, I wouldn't trust me either. She ahd fallen asleep on my lap, watching an old black and white film on TV. I waited with her there, breathing her in until Charlie came home and found us like that. I couldn't read Bella thoughts, but his thoughts were extremely lethal twords me. I figured I'd give him a break, and I took her up to her room and put her in her bed before leaving. Or, at least that's what Charlie believed. Once I knew he had went to check on her and was back downstairs, I climbed through her window and stayed with her, as I had promised.

The room was dark, and any human wouldn't have been able to see much. But I could, the moon was full and spilled a bluish light on the walls. Bella shifted a little and took a deep breath and exhaled. Her scent fanned across my face and I could feel a rush of venom pulsing in the back of my mouth, the tight ache in my throat. I was getting better at resisting though. Not great, but I was starting to trust myself more about being around her.

I stiffened when a stale, awful smell filled my nostrils. A smell that resembled a lot like wet dog. I could feel a growl starting in the middle of my chest. I didn't want to wake Bella, and I also wanted to keep her safe. I was torn about staying with her, and leaving to find whichever canine dared to come onto Cullen territory. I carefully, gently kissed Bella on the forehead. I let my lips linger on her skin longer then necessary, but parting with her was hard for me. I worried about her a lot when I was gone. I pushed some hair back out of her face, and smiled at the clearness of it. She was stunning, the most beautiful thing that this world had ever seen. I didn't understand how she doubted that.

I swiftly got up from her bed and stole outside her window, where the smell grew stronger. Every cell in my body shrunk away from it, growing inside of me, tensing everything until all that I wanted to do was attack. I wondered if it was like this for the dogs. But unlike them, I had some sort of control. Something they all seriously lacked. I started running, so fast that everything was a blur. But it was familiar, and didn't faze me. I followed the scent, and slowed when it got stronger. So strong I knew that they had to be close. I stopped moving, and stood so still nothing could have detected me. The wolfs, of course, had heat sensitive visions. Seeming as I gave off no heat, I pondered on if they could see me because I gave over something cold. Maybe they were wired differently then heat sensitive sight; they were after all only created to fight Vampires, so maybe they saw what was cold. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw two tall gruff shapes hidden in the shadows. I strode forward, recognizing the clearing behind Bella's house, where I had last spoken to the Black child with Bella in tow.

The closer I got, the worse the smell became and I knew it was them. My fists were clenched and my muscles sprung, ready to tear them to pieces. Bella wouldn't like that. So I would avoid it if I could. I was able to make out their faces, and I recognized Sam Uely and Jacob Black. They scrunched their faces as I got closer, I must not smell so good to them, either. How strange.

"Cullen." Spat Jacob.

"What are you doing here? This is Cullen Territory." I stated, crossing my arms.

I saw the Black child grin, showing all of his teeth.

"Not anymore."

**Gotta love a good cliff hanger. Sorry that this chapter was so short, but ive always wanted to wirite a cliff hanger and the opportunity just sort of presented itself, in all its glory and potential, in this chapter. Hopefully the plot will thicken with this next chapter; reviews are loved, but not nasty ones. Next chapter should be up within the next day or so! Thanx!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke, Edward was sitting on my rocking chair. Looking idly out the window. His expression was all wrong. Despite the fact that he had gone hunting a mere twenty-four hours before, his eyes were surprisingly dark. He was thinking about something very hard, he moved his wrist back and fourth over the arm of the chair, his hands curled into hard fists. Normally, his expression was soft this early in the morning, and he was always, _always_ looking at me when my eyes opened. Today his eyes were hard and dark, scanning outside discretely for something. Anyone else would have thought he was staring at a seldom spot, but I had been around him enough to see his gaze, strong and set to more then just a single point.

I furrowed my brow. He, on the other hand, had a serene mask that didn't give away anything. He was so cryptic. I watched him for a moment before propping myself up on my elbows. Only when he heard me stir did he flick his eyes to look at me. His gaze softened, he was trying to hide it. He wasn't succeeding.

"You're awake early." It was a statement, nothing more or less then that.

"Yeah . . ." I answered groggily.

I ran my fingers through my hair quickly before sitting up in a more formal position. He hadn't moved. He seemed to realize how out of character that was the same time that I did. He came and sat on the edge of my bed, closer to me. I had almost forgotten how good he smelled. I could feel the light headedness pressing down on me, as if I was getting high. It really was like a drug. Then again, I suppose it's only fair, I was after all _"His brand of heroin." _Whoever could imitate the smell, which I highly doubted, and bottled it up and sold it, would make a killing.

He placed a cool hand on my face and pushed some hair away.

"You are beautiful. Even when your hair is sticking up in every direction." He said with a smile.

Him smiling like that only made me more nervous. It wasn't real, it wsas pasted on his face, like crinkled tape. He furrowed his brow.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. It frustrated him that he had to ask.

"I could ask you the same question." I said under my breath.

Of course, being a vampire and having heightened senses and all that, he heard me. He didn't press it though, just gave me a questioning look.

I didn't remember falling asleep, I remember being with Edward, for a long time. I glanced out my window at the new snow falling. As if it hadn't snowed enough already. For a second I had hoped we wouldn't have school, but Edward would have told me already. Charlie would have come in to let me know, some sort of warning would have happened. The house was cooler then usual. I think I fell asleep with Edward, watching old movies on TV. I hadn't slept that good in over a week. It as the first night since he had left for his hunting trip that I had slept soundly. Maybe that's because I knew he was there, and he was holding me. It had felt like such a long time since he had held me.

Edward sighed and rose. His expression was calm on the surface, but something was dark was hiding, slicing like a shark fin in the waves. He turned to me, face remote as it always was.

"I'm going to go home, I have to grab something for school. And I think Alice mentioned something about needing a ride. But I'll see you there, ok." He said softly. He took my face in both his hands and kissed my forehead before slipping out the window.

I was surprised. Even on his worst day he could lie better then that. If he had to grab something form home before school, he would have done it when he went there to change before coming back to my room. If Alice needed a ride, she could go with Rosalie or Emmet or Jasper. His expression reminded me of the morning after my birthday. Except I knew I couldn't think like that. But I could feel my heart accelerate nervously, only for a moment. Somewhere, there was a small piece of me that knew he was here for good this time. And if he wasn't, he'd come back to me, or simply bring me with him. It was that small piece that held me together.

I quickly showered and changed into jeans, a t-shirt and an old holy sweatshirt that used to belong to my mom. It still smelled like her. It made me guilty that I didn't call more often. I let my hair fall around my shoulders. I went down stairs and quickly finished off the contents on a box of Lucky charms, not tasting any of it. I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on, along with a hat and gloves Edward had bought me at the first sigh of winter. I grabbed my backpack and went out to my truck. I wondered for a moment if my truck would even start in this cold. I noticed that Charlie had put chains on my tires, just like he did last year.

I yanked the car door open and slung my backpack in the passenger seat. I stuck the key in the ignition and with a loud pop and sputter, the engine caught and roared to life. Thankfully enough. I could see my breath in the air and my teeth chattered together.

"Edwards car wouldn't be this cold." I pouted to myself.

My already sour mood darkened when I saw the time. I had left at the time I normally would have left with Edward, and unless I drove like Edward, I was going to be late. I groaned and peeled away from the curb. I pushed my truck as fast as it would go, which wasn't very speedy, but I was only about ten minutes late. I had to park in the way back right next to a snow drift. When I opened the door I had to step out onto the snow mound, grumbling to myself I grabbed my backpack and stepped out, wobbling a bit. I closed the door and kept one hand on the frame of my truck. That is until I got to the truck bed, the truck bed that didn't have a cap. Then I didn't have anything to lean against. I almost made it to the end where I could hop off onto the black top. Almost. But, the clumsiness got the best of me. I felt my right leg give out under me, and my heavy backpack was only making me more unsteady. The white snow was coming at my face quickly.

I closed my eyes and scrunched my face up, sticking my hands out to take the blow. When I hit the snow, it was just a rush of cold. But the flakes had frozen together and were now just bits of ice. I felt the skin to the side of my right eye cold and stinging. There wasn't any blood. I attempted to stand, but slipping twice more convinced me otherwise. I through my back pack so it landed on the cement, and just crawled on my hands and knees until I slid off the snow mound, feet first, to the ground. I leaned down to grab my backpack when a quicker, paler hand grabbed it first. I stood up, surprised.

"Here you go Bella. How come you didn't come with Edward?" I looked into Alice's pretty, pixie like face as she handed me my back. I slung it over my shoulder.

"He said _you_ needed a ride. Or he had to grab something from home, whichever it was." I grumbled.

"That's not like Edward. He knows I was coming with Jasper." She said, mostly to herself. We walked side by side in silence for am moment before she spoke again.

"Cheer up Bella! Don't let Edward ruin your morning, especially one this pretty!" She commented.

"Yeah if you're an Eskimo." I said under my breath. She laughed, and it sounded like silver wind chimes.

"I'm sure he had a reason for not bringing you. And ever though it seems as if you had some…difficulties…getting here on your own, or rather getting out of your car . . ." She trailed off, a grin evident in her voice.

"Ha-ha you slay me with your antics. I didn't even see you." I said.

"I just walked out, I had a vision of you this morning driving here by yourself, I was actually going to find Edward and find out where _he_ was, when I saw your little snow bank display." She commented in her sing song voice.

I simply nodded.

"Where is Edward, anyway? I was supposed to meet him in the parking lot, I didn't see his car." I commented.

"Me either. I'm pretty sure he's at the hospital, talking to Carsile about something." She said.

"Oh." I wasn't nervous Edward hadn't met me like he promised, only because Alice was here. Last time he left, Alice had left, also.

"I told the office you'd be running late after I got my vision, so I don't think you'll get in any trouble with your first hour. See you at lunch Bella!" She called over her shoulder as we entered the school and went our separate ways.

As quickly as I could I dropped my coat and such off at my locker and practically ran to first hour. Normally, I would have walked in with Edward. I opened the door as quietly as I could, trying not to disrupt the lecture.

"Ah miss Swan, glad you could join us. Take a seat. You wouldn't happen to know where Mr. Cullen is." Said the Professor briskly.

"No sir, sorry. It's just me." I said weakly as I went to my seat. Edwards seat was empty and I put my backpack in his chair. I tried to pay attention, I really did, but I caught myself looking out the window. Glancing at the door, hoping Edward would come in through it. He didn't.

I jumped when the bell rang and everyone stood, cramming to the door.

"Hey Bella. Car trouble this morning?" Mike came up behind me before I could escape.

"Oh, hey Mike. No, I just left a little later then I should have. That's all." I answered.

"Oh, yeah. Don't you usually come with Cullen?" He asked, perplexed.

"Yes, _Edward_ does usually give me a ride. He had something to do at home." My tone was harsher then it had to be.

"I see. Well you know I could always give you a ride. . ." Started Mike.

"Thanks Mike, but I think Edward is still going to give me a ride." I said more gently this time.

"Oh, well, see you around then, I guess." He said, his confidence knocked down. He may have been hoping Edward and I were on the rocks. But I didn't think that was very likely. I think Mike knew that too.

I walked out into the hallway and jumped when I felt a cook hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it was.

"Edward! Where were you this morning?" I asked, I meant to sound annoyed, but the first glance of his face after a while always makes any attempt to sound mad a moot point.

"I'm sorry, I got caught up. I went to speak with my father and it went a little longer then I expected." He slipped his cool hand into mine, and I smiled.

I searched his expression. He seamed a little better, but he was hiding something. I wasn't sure what, but he was defiantly hiding something.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everything is fine." He answered, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"You're lying. Your eyes are lying." I whispered.

He sighed. "Please, Bella, just drop it. We'll talk more at lunch, alright?"

I didn't want to give in, but I knew that prying Edward for more information wouldn't prevail.

"Alright . . ." I said.

He kissed my cheek lightly.

"Thank you."

Edward didn't speak to me much next hour. He was silent and the same dark look had taken over his brilliant features. He tapped his eraser against his note book and he looked out the window once more. Not even trying to pretend he was paying attention to the lecture. Not that he had to, he had after all, been to medical school twice and Harvard, and I'm sure many other Ivy League schools he had failed to mention.

The day passed slowly, especially net hour when I didn't have Edward in my class, and instead he was replaced with Jessica. Who also appeared to being a sour mood. I tried my best to listen, but her latest saga with mike, or lack there of, didn't hold my interest today. It mostly just got on my nerves. Finally though, lunch rolled around. I spotted Alice and Edward at the usual table, deep in conversation. I bit my lip and walked over. They were bent over, talking about something important. I could only see the back of Edwards head, but Alice was frowning. It was on rare occasion I saw her frown.

Her eyes had a bit of flint in them

She glanced over and saw me coming and she straightened, crossing her arms. I half expected her to pretend like they hadn't been talking about something important. But she didn't.

"Hey, guys." I said warily.

"Hey Bella." She answered icily. She didn't break her gaze with Edward. They had obviously been fighting about something. He leaned back in his chair and ran his pale fingers through his tousled bronze hair. I leaned one elbow on the table and played with a lock of hair between my thumb and index finger.

"Should I be afraid? Or concerned or something?" I asked quietly.

Both their heads whipped to me.

"No." they answered in unison.

"Than what is going on that I can't know about?" I asked finally getting a little bit annoyed. My voice had a hint of hysteria in it.

"It's nothing Bella. Just some stupid nonsense." Said Alice crisply. She reached on her tray and circled the lip of an unopened soda can with one delicate finger.

Edward just pursed his lips, he didn't answer.

"What kind of nonsense." I pressed.

"Bella." Warned Edward.

"Edward." I warned right back.

"I spoke to Jacob Black last night. Him and Sam had a little Quiluete message to pass on."

My eyes widened at the name. My heart swelled painfully at the memory of my old friend. The last glimpse of the expression on his face flashing in my eyes. His mouth contorted and his eyes twisted painfully, angrily. This could end badly.

**Not my best chapter, but hopefully the next one will be much better. And don't worry, this wasn't a cliffy. Promise : Reviews really help keep the chapters coming, so please R&R!! Thanx you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the Black child's face. As hard as I try, I couldn't see him in the way that Bella did. Harmless and human, a mere boy. She missed him, I know that she did. As much as I hate to admit it, it made me writhe with hate and jealousy for the werewolf. Sometimes for myself. It was my own fault that she was so close to the boy. If I hadn't left in the first place, she never would have turned to _him._

"What are you talking about, _dog_." I snapped.

He took a gallant step forward and Sam placed a hand on his chest.

"Jake get a hold of yourself _now_." Commanded Sam sternly.

He stopped, but his frame quivered as he struggled to get himself under control. I growled under my breath between my clenched teeth. I stayed where I was, trying to keep my stance relaxed.

"There's been a breech of the treaty." Stated Sam.

Jacob snorted and crossed his arms. His eye resentful, boring into my frame.

"So it appears." I said calmly.

"Not by us, bloodsucker." Snapped Jake. The images in my mind would have disappointed Bella. Just one werewolf and a young one at that. So easily dealt with. The thought of ripping the black child to pieces brought too much pleasure to mind.

"As it seems, I am not the one crossing over boundaries." I snapped back.

I wasn't breathing, I wondered if they noticed. Their smell was awful, unexplainably bad. It was hot, almost; it burned the back of my mouth and made my throat scratch. It was stagnant, the smell of wet dog and rotting flesh.

"Then we have one thing in common." Said Sam.

I turned to him, perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"There was a murder last night. Three, to be exact." Jakes eyes flashed as Sam spoke.

Jacob Black was so ignorant. He had been in one fight with a vampire, with his entire pack. Alone, the child wouldn't last a chance. It almost wouldn't be worth it, he would be subdued before he could ever realize it. I would teach him what fear was. I could teach him how cruel vampires could really be.

"And how do you connect that to me?" I asked sharply.

"The bodies weren't recovered. Just trails of blood and missing persons reports. Sound familiar?" Hissed the black child.

The last time there had been disappearances, I wasn't here. The boy picked up on that quickly.

"Oh, that's right. _You weren't here_. I'm sure if we grabbed Bella she could explain it to you . . . Victoria, was the killer's name, was it not? Or maybe it was Laurent. She might remember that leech better; after all it did come closer _to killing her_ then the female." His voice was almost as poisonous as the venom sitting in my mouth, counting my teeth sharper then a razors edge.

"Watch what you say dog." I snapped. I flicked my eyes to Sam.

"I do remember the murders when I was . . . unavailable . . . but why does that concern me? If the murders took place on _your_ land…maybe you aren't such great 'protectors' after all." I said, shifting my eyes to Jacob for the end of the sentence. The shaking had returned in his frame. How easily I got under his skin.

"We have reason to believe it was a vampire." Said Sam calmly.

"Yes I've got that part please continue." I said quickly.

"Its not the redhead, two other from my pack have been tracking her for weeks, we would have picked up on her scent." Started Sam.

"It wasn't the black haired male. We took care of him much earlier on." Said Jacob, crossing his arms, almost in a manner that came off threateningly. I flicked my eyes over him and disregarded it. Foolish boy.

"The only other Vampires here are your coven. Please explain that." Said Sam. Taking a step closer.

"I have nothing to explain to you. We haven't broken any rules. We didn't cross over to Quilutte lands, I promise you that." I said. My eyes were hard.

I looked at Sam, listening into his thoughts.

"_He has to be lying. It's not the red head, and there are not other vamps besides the Cullen's. What I don't understand is why they would go from feeding on animals to killing three humans. And young children at that. I always figured them to be more compassionate then that. If you could call a leech compassionate. But why now? And why on Quilutte territory?"_

"Nobody from my Coven killed any humans. Especially not young children. We have stayed within our boundaries and have stayed within every right on that treaty. Answer your questions canine?" I directed the question at Sam.

For a moment he was confused, how I had known the details he hadn't yet said out loud. Then his expression went back to being calm. It always annoyed me how calm he was around my kind. He was our enemy. Then again, I imagine it was the same for him, rarely did I show I was uncomfortable around werewolves.

"I almost forgot about your extra . . . powers . . . I didn't believe it at first. How convenient that must be. To read minds." Said Sam.

"Considerably." I answered.

"You've broken one of the most important parts of the treaty. Breaking the lines between our lands was a start. But you or someone in the Cullen family had bitten three humans. And killed them. _On our land._" Jacob very nearly yelled.

"We did nothing of the sort. And maybe if you paid closer attention you would realize that. And maybe three citizens in La Push would still be breathing." I snapped.

"Jake calm down I mean it." Snapped Sam.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You filthy leech, if you're willing to bite one human what is going to stop you from biting another." Said the Black child sternly.

"You've forgotten the part on where we didn't do the crime in the first place." I said calmly.

Jacob broke passed Sam and came right in front of me. I had to tip my head slightly to look up at him.

" Look, _bloodsucker_, I know what's going on. I know what your intentions are for Bella. If you hurt her, or even think about turning her, I'll _kill you_ myself." He hissed.

A growl built deep in my chest,

"You don't know any of my intentions with Bella. Stop pretending Jacob, stop searching for reasons to banish me and my family. Don't be so _ridiculous_." I said icily.

"The treaty is over, Cullen. Don't you get that yet? Your safety in Forks is gone. The murders are going to stop. Your whole revolting _existence_ is going to stop." His voice was low.

I turned to Sam.

"What is he talking about, the treaty is over?" I shot.

"Its war, Cullen. You knew that if a human died at the fault of a Vampire, it was war." Said Sam.

"And what evidence do you have that pins the crime on me and my family?" I asked.

"We don't." Sighed Sam.

"Then you have no right to end that treaty, and therefore _should not be on Cullen our territory._" I said. My voice rose louder then I intended it.

"You are right about that, Cullen. We can't terminate the Treaty, by its own law. Not until we can prove that it was you. We've been able to live peacefully with one another under that treaty, and I'm not one that wants to end it. There wasn't so much as a scent left that traces it back to your family. But we have reasons for our suspicion. You're the only other vampires here." Said Sam. Trying to reason this out.

Snow was starting to fall around us. The words of the evening hadn't really hit home until now. If my family wasn't killing, which we weren't, people were still dying at the hands of a vampire. There wasn't a way around it. That was a problem. A big one.

"Then why did you come here, _dog. _To warn me? Of what, the supposed killers or yourselves? Because I assure you, my family has dealt with a vampire who couldn't keep his distance, dealing with a group of adolescent werewolves cant prove to be anymore difficult. " I questioned harshly.

"We didn't come to warn you, per say. But we needed to know if it was you or your family." Stated Sam. Pointing out what I already knew. I was growing tired of this, treading in circles over the same subject.

"No, it wasn't." I said through gritted teeth.

"Then if it wasn't you, and it wasn't the red headed blood sucker, then who was it?" Snapped the black child. Once again I turned to him.

"I'll speak to Carsile about it. Maybe he knows something." I narrowed my eyes.

"I would appreciate that. The thing is, its not just a single Vampire. Its not even two. If it were that simple, we wouldn't have automatically assumed it was you. But there were scents of at least four. Carsiles coven is one of the largest, so you see how our suspicions led to you. There is a vampire killing humans, Cullen. But I assure you. It's more then one. But I have to ask. Who?" Asked Sam.

There was only one coven larger then Carsiles. Only one other Coven that would smell a volatile werewolf and not even blink about killing on their obvious turf. And they weren't after killing humans. Well, not in the way that the Quileutte suspected. Oh, they were interested in the possibility of murdering a human. But not young kids. And not for blood. The sinking feeling in my stomach told me they were after someone much more important.

**Hopefully that did my last Edward POV justice. Definitely not as much as a cliff hanger as the last, but still a little suspenseful. I know who you're thinking the killer is…but, who they really are MAY surprise you. Hopefully it will. Next chapter will be Bella's, and more eciting then this one. Promise, so bear with me, and the plot will get better. So will the chapters. Please Review, but nicely children! Thnx guys :**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward and Alice refused to tell me anything more about what Jake had said until school was over and we were on the drive home.

"What did Jake say?" It seemed like a lifetime before my voice came back and I was able to speak again. I was so quiet and weak I'm not sure Edward would have heard me if he was human.

"I don't want you to get worried Bella." He said his tawny eyes boring into mine. He took one of my hands, leaving only one resting on the top of the steering wheel.

"Look, Bella. Three children have been killed, and not by people. Apparently they took place on Quilette land. From what they told Edward, it was more then one. They are assuming that it's us." Said Alice non-chalantly from the back seat.

Edward shot her a death glare, but Alice flicked it off as if it was a fly instead of her hostile, lethal brother. Obviously, he didn't want me to know this much.

"Of course it isn't us, we haven't touched their land. They aren't as convinced, apparently." Said Alice with a roll of her eyes.

"Is it Victoria?" I squeaked.

Edward shook his head.

"No, Bella. Its not. It's a group. A group of at least four, maybe more then that. Do you remember when I told you how vampires normally travel alone?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." I gulped.

"Even Victoria only traveled with three, and two of which are gone for good. Carsiles is the second largest Coven. There aren't any other groups as large as ours, not besides the Volturi." Said Edward gently.

With the mention of the volturi, memories I had hoped to forget flooded my mind. Plugging my ears and my eyes, constricting my airway like bile. I could see the scarlet eyes of the vampires before us, the dark cloaks that decorated their bodies.

The way their skin felt like shale instead of hard marble, how they had filed us through that awful room where innocent people awaited their death. I remembered watching Jane take Edward down with a simple look; I could see him writhing in pain on the stone floor. I also remembered the deal that got us all out alive. That when they returned, I had to be one of the Cullen's, or be dead. I shuddered and my heart sped up, fear pulsed through my veins like a dangerous toxin.

"Are the Volturi here?" I managed.

"That's what's so concerning. I talked to Carsile, and he doesn't believe that it's them. There's no way they'd risk being found out, no way would they be messy enough to have left trails of blood. They would have come here, instead of dancing around the edges on Quiluttes land. It's only been a few months. They wouldn't have come back. Not yet." Edwards voice was tight.

"Then who else could it be?" I asked.

"We don't know. But I intend to find out." Edward sounded so sure.

I wish I could be as sure as that. The thought of the volturi coming here made every cell in my body convulse with fear. If they fond me alive, for certain they would kill me. I wasn't as worried about that as I was worried about what they would do to my Edward. I could live with the fact that they would kill me, but I couldn't live with the idea of them killing Edward, too. Or any of the Cullen's for that matter.

"You can't be sure that it isn't them, Edward." Snapped Alice.

"I know that. But I have to trust Carsile. And we all need to be aware of the Quilutte wolves, and their land and the treaty. They are just adolesants, and I doubt they have the self restrain to actually abide the rules if one more thing goes wrong, and goes unexplained." Said Edward Harshly. He clenched his teeth, small muscles jumped out in his jaw.

Before I could ask anymore questions, we arrived at the large white Cullen mansion. Alice got out and strode quickly, fast for a human pace, to the front door and swung it open. She as obviously upset. I got out of the car, my hand shaking on the silver handle as I closed the door. Edward was t my side when I turned around. He took my hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. We walked slowly through the front door and up the staircase to his room. I noticed that the Alumina shield were down on the large windows. There was no reason for them today, it was completely overcast.

I tried not to read too much into that as I followed Edward to his room. He let go of my hand and went to his complicated stereo system. He sat down on the leather couch that was place near the middle of the room and motioned for me to join him. I took a spot net to him.

"What, exactly, did Jake tell you?" I asked. He scrubbed a hand over his beautiful, angelic face.

"He told me that the treaty was over. That's a big problem. If the werewolves can come on our territory, it's not going to end well. You wouldn't like it so much if I killed your dog. And I'm just warning you Bella, if the treaty ends, that's will what it come to. He suspects that it is me and my family. Not a doubt in his mind that's its us." I flinched as he talked about killing the werewolves. Of killing Jacob. I was concerned for my canine friend, more so then I was for Edward. It didn't seem to be a fair fight between the two. Edward was really indestructible, while Jacob was still flesh and blood. Edward was being too calm about this. Come to think of it, so was Alice. She seemed more angry then concerned.

"Well, what does Carsile think?" I asked.

"He's contacted Sam Uely. The dogs are scouting right now. But there's no sign of them. He doesn't believe its Vulturi. He knows the volturi personally. I trust him Bella. And if he doesn't belvie that it's them, then so will I." He said calmly.

"So what do we do? Why don't you seem more concerned about this?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows together.

"The wolfs are over-reacting. Their haven't been any more reports of missing people. They are only concerned because it was on their land and Jacob Black would like nothing more then to have a reason to kick my family out of forks. Or try and kill us. If it isn't the Vulturi, then it's nothing we cannot handle. That's why I'm not as concerned as one would think. I won't let anything touch you, if that's what you're afraid of. You don't need to be scared. I'll keep you safe." Said Edward gently.

He leaned forward, stroking the hair near the side of my face. I searched his eyes for something that made me think he was lying. But he wasn't. He was telling the truth, and he didn't look scared. Not even nervous, more then anything; he was insulted but the Acquisitions against the Cullens. I can't say that I blame him. _I_ was mad.

After a moment though, I forgot what I was looking for all together. He was concerned for me. But not because of something like the Vulturi. I think if it was a threat like that, he would have hauled me away before I could protest. He wouldn't have left me alone this morning also. Reasoning my way through this was helping. If Edward had been willing to leave me alone for any period of time, that meant it couldn't be that serious.

"Jacob Black did mention one other thing. He said that if I ever even though of changing you, he'd kill me himself. Not that he could. But he warned me, none the less." Edward didn't seem even slightly rattled at my best friens threat to kill him.

"He did not." I breathed.

"Oh but he did." Answered Edward, a smile playing with the edges of his lips.

"I swear if I get to him first I'm gonna kill him before he even has a chance at anyone else." I fumed.

"Sam and Jacob did what was expected of the Quiluttues. The danger runs too deep; I don't think there will ever be a world where we can live together." He said softly.

I sighed. "I hate that."

"I know. Look, Bella, until we know who's out there, I don't want you outside alone, or god forbid in the woods. I'm going to be a little…over protective… just until we have this thing under control." Said Edward.

I personally didn't mind him being over protective. It meant hed be with me more often. I smiled at the thought.

"What ever you say." I said. He smiled and I couldn't find my lungs.

He leaned forward and I closed my eyes, concentrating on breathing once more when I felt his lips touch mine. I was good, I was trying very hard to stay statue still. But he was making it extremely difficult. When he pulled away, I was light headed. He rested his forehead against mine. I was finally relaxing when his door swung open, Alice standing in the doorway.

Her face was stricken. This wasn't good.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Asked Edward.

"Eseme needs you." She said gently.

He nodded once and stood.

"I'll be right back." He said, kissing the inside of my wrist, sending butterflies through my veins as he did do, before standing up and leaving the room. I had a feeling Esme didn't need Edward. I strained to hear something, anything. But I couldn't. I stood up and went to the door and leaned against it. I bit my lip. I wasn't usually someone to eavesdrop, but lately it seems to be the only way to get any sort of information out of Edward and Alice.

"It's not the Vulturi Edward. They aren't here. But something else is." She said softly. Her voice was anxious.

"What did you see?" He asked, standing up, pulling me with him.

"I didn't recognize the faces, it was so fast. It's not the Vulturi, but after seeing that . . . Edward, I really _wish_ were."


	6. Chapter 6

I was reluctant to tell Bella about Alice's vision. I was afraid that it would frighten her un-necessarily. But I was also reluctant to lie to her. The worry was the only thing I could see in her eyes. I pondered to myself quickly. Lying may not be an option, she knew too many details for her to believe anything I could tell her. Thanks to Alice.

I closed my door behind me and I went to sit with her on the couch. I gently pulled her onto my lap; her whole body was tense against mine. She placed both hands on either side of my face.

"Edward, what is happening?" She didn't ask it as a question. It was more or less a demand.

"We can't be sure. All we know is that its related to whatever is going on in La push. And it involves vampires." I said gently, scrutinizing her expression, searching her eyes for something. Though I'm not sure what.

"If it's not the Volturi ….and it's not Victoria, then who else could it be?" She asked.

"We aren't sure yet. We'll find out, though. You can be sure of that. You don't have to be afraid. I won't let them touch you, you know that. The chances of them ever coming close to here are slim. If they haven't already moved on, I'll be surprised." She was trying to figure out if I was telling the truth, I could tell by the way her heart hammered angrily inside of her chest. I let one hand slide up her forearm, and gently cover one hand on the right side of my face. Her muscles softened a bit.

"I'm not worried about me. And if this wasn't a big deal, then why would Alice be so . . . _afraid._" She seemed to struggle to find the right words.

"Alice is merely annoyed. Mostly with herself. It frustrates her that she cant see what's happening as clearly as she would like. Most likely, it's because whoever they are, can't make up their mind. The werewolves aren't helping her mood, either." I stated.

She didn't look convinced.

"Bella, I promise you, you have nothing to be concerned over. Alice is talking to Carlisle right now, and she doesn't see them coming here, and they aren't hunting anymore. You are completely safe." I said gently.

She snorted.

"Its not me I'm concerned with."

I raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

"Ok then, what are you so concerned about?" I asked.

"_You_. And the rest of your family. And Jacob." She said the last part softly, and averted her eyes.

I felt my eyes tighten at his name.

"I can take care of myself, as well as my family. Nothing will happen to us either, and as for the werewolves, well, there's not much I can say for them. I'm sure they aren't stupid enough to take on something that they can't handle."

"What about the treaty?" She asked, switching subjects.

"What about it? We have done nothing wrong, and Uely knows that. As much as Jacob would love to find a reason to pin this to us, he can't. And he won't find anything that does." I said matter of factly.

"How can you be sure?" She asked.

I laughed lightly.

"Well for one none of us went across the boundaries. And two, if we had in fact, killed a human, our eyes would be red. Remember?" I took her wrist and gently pressed my lips against her pulse.

"Ok. I give up. You win." She sighed, defeated.

I smiled against her skin.

I hadn't lied to her. I'd told her everything I knew, and even if this did turn out to be something, which Alice was convinced of, I wouldn't let anything hurt her. My family knew how to carry themselves, they didn't worry me either. I refused to make this a big deal with Bella until I absolutely had to. I felt her shift as she leaned forward, resting her head on my shoulder.

"We should be getting back to your house, before Charlie gets home and gives himself a heart attack because you aren't there." I whispered.

She sat up.

"I suppose that you're right." She answered gently. She slid off my lap, but I didn't let go of her hand. I laced my fingers with hers as we strode out of my bedroom.

I was walking quickly, hopefully avoiding Alice. She was cross with me at the moment. She wanted Bella to know everything, where as I didn't feel the need to worry her so much. She already had a lot on her plate. And I didn't need to give her another motive to think she was better off . . . not human.

Once outside, I opened the passenger door for the Volvo and helped Bella inside. She gasped as I sped down the curving driveway and onto the road. It was already dark outside, though it was still early. It was always dark quickly in the winter. I kept one hand on the wheel and the other holding onto hers. She kept my hand firmly in her lap, tracing the tendons and lines of it. She brow was furrowed, and she was thinking very hard about something.

I pulled the car to a stop at the curb of her house and put it in park. She didn't seem to notice we had stopped.

"I wish that I could read your mind sometimes." I murmured. She looked up at me sheepishly.

"It's nothing." She said so quietly it was hard to hear. She was smiling to herself, but it was a melancholy smile. She continued to trace the lines of my hand. She pushed my fingers so my palm was flat, and she traced the shape of a heart in the middle. I felt a flicker of a smile on my lips. She was an incredible creature.

"Tell me." I urged gently, cocking my head so she looked in my eyes.

"You don't want to hear it. If I tell you, it's only going to frustrate you." She stated, her eyes wide and sincere.

"Tell me anyway." I breathed.

"There a lot of stuff, Edward. And I know you told me not to worry, but how could I not? Everywhere I go I bring along some new danger. And not only to me, but to Charlie and Renee. And more importantly, you and the rest of your family. First it was James, and Now Victoria and the Volturi, and then these others that Alice can't see. That are killing people, and Jacob is blaming you and your family. Eventually, one of you is going to get hurt or . . . and its going to be my entire fault." She whispered mostly to herself, still tracing the same heart in my palm.

I winced as she spoke, I could hear the pain in her voice, and it hurt me. I reached out with my free hand and slipped it under her chin, and gently turned her face to mine.

"For one, you did not bring Victoria to us all by yourself, that was partly my fault. Her revenge is solely for _me, _not for you. If I hadn't killed James, she wouldn't need to avenge him, in killing the one that I love the most. Though if you didn't smell so delicious, he wouldn't have wanted to hunt you so fiercely, not that I can see where that's you're fault either.

"Two, once again, the Volturi is my fault, also. If I hadn't… done what I had… you wouldn't have thrown yourself off a cliff, and Alice would have never seen you 'dying', and then I never would have tried to commit suicide. If I hadn't done that, I wouldn't have left Forks, and I wouldn't have tried to get the Volturi to help me end my existence, and then they would have never known about you. So, you're argument is basically a moot point. Most of what has happened to you is my fault. And three, you don't need to worry, Bella. Not about Charlie, not about Renee, not about Alice or Carsile or Eseme. Not about Jasper or Emmet or Rosalie or me. And you especially don't need to worry about _you. _Let me do that." I murmured.

She searched my eyes for something, her face realized except for the worried creases set by her mouth.

"I love you." She sighed.

"I love you too." I answered. Cupping one side of her face, I smooth some hair behind her ear, and traced the outline of her lips. Eventually, she gave in, and she smiled under my touch. That was better.

I let go of her momentarily before stepping out of the car and then going to her side where she had already stepped out of the car, and held out her hand for me, waiting. I took her hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Holding her hand was like holding a cup of hot chocolate in the middle of winter, it was so warm. I was always afraid of making her cold. It was one of those things that frustrated me the most.

There was only so much I could give her. I would never deny her anything, I'm not sure I could. I would protect her, against anything that intended her wrong. Though some of the things iw anted to protect her from, she didn't welcome as much as others.

Things such as Jacob black, for example.

Losing her was my greatest fear. I had tried to live without her once, for her own good. And it almost got her killed. It ahd almost got me killed. When I left her, I left myself behind. All the important parts of me went missing, they never left Forks.

But only the important parts.

Like my heart.

And I'd be damned before I let anyone, or anything, take her away from me.

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter you guys, I'm posting the net one in the next few hours. Life has been kind of hectic for a while, darn horses : And of course, Eclipse has distracted me a few times over. Haha**


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't sleep well that night. I was so preoccupied with thoughts I was afraid to say out loud. If Edward hadn't have been there, holding me and singing my lullaby, I probably wouldn't have fallen asleep. Edward had some valid points, but at the same time, it didn't erase the fear or the worry I had for my chosen family. Not all of it, anyhow Jacob included. Though it seemed to be a once sided bargain, with him. He still wasn't speaking to me. Billy had been directed not to take my calls, and I couldn't go to La push. I was 'the vampire girl.'

Not that I _wanted_ to talk to Jacob lately. Especially not after what he had said to Edward. He had no right. Sam was rubbing off on him, I didn't like it. It was as if more and more of _my_ Jacob were disappearing, and I couldn't do anything about it. Like pieces of him were dissolving away, fading until he was molded into something completely unrecognizable.

Like a werewolf.

The school day was passing relatively quickly, passing without my attention. I couldn't detect a change in Edward; he didn't seem worried or even phased by what was going on with the werewolves. Or the fact that whenever we passed Alice, she shot him looks so deadly I had to fight the urge to duck and cover. I couldn't figure out why she was so mad at him. I was leery of the situation.

I jumped when the Bio teacher cleared his throat. He stood at the side of my desk, looking down at my through his thick glasses, his mouth set in a hard disapproving line. He raised his eyebrows and walked on, continuing with a lecture I hadn't caught any of. Edward looked at me, leaning his angelic face on his hand. His eyebrows pulled together, questioning me. It wasn't like me to loose focus like that. I felt his hand slide to my knee reassuringly, and slide up my leg to grab my hand under the table. He squeezed it and I smiled at him uneasily.

I felt better when he was touching me, so I made a point of holding his hand under the table in every class. He traced patterns on my palm, which didn't help my concentration at all, because that was _very_ distracting. More distracting then the thoughts that filled my head about my troubled best friend. During lunch, Alice was not present. I spotted her dancing out the main door, hand in hand with Jasper, who watched her lovingly. She didn't seem to notice us. She looked as if she was in a considerably better mood. But that could have had something to do with the fact that it was Jaspers hand she was holding, it was Jasper she was with, not Edward.

I was disappointed that she wasn't with Edward and me, only because I needed to speak with her. After that, school went reasonably faster. The more time I was with Edward, the more at ease I began to feel about the whole vampire on Jakes land deal. But the more I thought about that, the more I thought about Jacob. And that usually didn't take me to a good place.

I missed him a lot. There had to be a way for me to go and see him. Some way there had to be an excuse for me to go down to La Push. I didn't even have to speak to Jake; I just had to see him. Make sure he was ok, that he looked healthy. And happy. Though by the sounds of it, happy really wasn't on his list of emotions. And it was mostly because of me.

I bit my lip, scooching myself as close to Edward that the seats in his Volvo would allow. It was cold outside today, and there was a chance of rain. Ice sat stagnant on the corvers of the glass windows on his car, and my breath fanned out of my mouth and nose like silver ribbons. I clenched my teeth together to keep them from chattering. Edward had given me his jacket before we left school and the heat in his car was turned on full blast. He was reluctant to touch me, afraid that his cold body temperature would chill me even more. But I was the exact opposite. I was desperate for him to touch me.

Just to reassure me that he was there. I felt better if a part of me was touching him. Especially days like this, when my heart was aching for my best friend, pulling in the direction of La push. When every time I close my eyes, I'd see his face, contorted and twisted painfully. And id much rather see Edward face behind my eye lids, and most of the time, it was. But the fact that Jake and Edward had been in such close proximity shook me to my core. How easily a fight could have broken out. Both of them wanted to other dead. I don't believe Edward would kill Jacob, because I had asked him not to, but at the same time, I did not fear for Edward as I did for Jacob. Even as a werewolf, he was so much more breakable. So soft and delicate compared to the solid marble skin on his opponent.

We walked quickly into my house, Edwards arm wound around my waist. I pressed my palm against his hand that rested on my hip to keep it there, so he wouldn't snake his arm back to his sides in attempts to keep me warm. The last thing I was concerned about was my body temperature. He closed the door behind us and instantly the winter chill evaporated. I shivered one last time. I sighed, I hated the cold. So much. It seemed never ending. I felt him shifting his arm from around my waist, and in a sad attempt I held his hand tighter.

"Are you cold?" He asked softly, his mouth at my ear. I could feel his cool breath on my thawing skin.

"No, I'm fine." I answered quickly. He pulled away to look at me, eyebrows raised.

"Really. I'm ok." I assured. He looked skeptical, but he didn't let me go, thankfully enough.

"What time is Charlie getting home tonight?" He asked as we paused in the doorway.

"Soon, probably. As always. I should start making dinner." I sighed again.

"I can help." He shrugged.

"Of course you can." I mumbled.

Edward could do everything. And not only could he do everything he could do everything to a perfection within the first five minutes of him actually doing it. It was depressing, really. For me, anyways. To always be one upped. I got used to it though, and I didn't mind it. It's what made Edward himself, one of the very few things that intrigued me so much. It was reassuring to know that someday I might be like him. Never would I be as beautiful as Edward, I knew that. I doubted anyone could ever be as beautiful as he was, not even Rosalie. But I hoped that I would be beautiful. With hard new skin and golden eyes. That I might lose the clumsiness that practically made me handicapped, and it would be replaced with grace. I too would be fast and strong and lethal.

He smiled at my comments, but I knew if he could indeed read my mind, he wouldn't have been pleased with what I was thinking. He was ridiculously stubborn about me staying human. Not that in the end it would make a difference, Alice had seen it, me being one of the Cullen's. Carlisle agreed after Graduation he would do it. But more then anything I wanted Carlisle _not_ to have to do it. I wanted my Edward to do it, so I would truly be his.

I felt his arm slide away from my wrist as I walked into the small kitchen and turned the lights on, he crossed his arms and leaned casually against the counter. Strong and thoughtful and breathtaking as ever. I caught myself watching him as he looked at me; I fumbled with the pan I was trying to maneuver out of the cupboard. It fell with a clatter, and he pursed his lips, trying very hard not to smile. I blushed and picked up the pan and strode quickly to the sink and filled the pot with warm water. I took it to the stove, careful not to trip and spill water everywhere.

I struggled to light the gas burner, but eventually a flame caught and I set the pan down. I gasped when I turned and found Edward very close to me, his eyes soft and playful.

"What can I do?" He asked, his golden eyes churning.

"Umm….what?" I managed, trying very hard to concentrate on the question.

"What can I do to help you get dinner ready?" He asked, smiling crookedly.

I felt my heart skip multiple beats.

"Oh, right. Well, I'm just making pasta…nothing too intricate. But you could, um, help me with the tomatoes." I stumbled over some words.

"Sounds easy enough." He shrugged and turned away, and I started breathing again.

He grabbed the tomatoes out of the fridge and rinsed each one off under cold water; I was at the cutting board, stealing two sharp knives from the drawer. I wasn't paying attention, because I felt his cold, strong frame press lightly against my back and the tomatoes set on the counter gently. My breathing caught. He pressed his lips lightly to the little bit of exposed skin on my shoulder, and traced them lightly to the spot just below my ear.

"That's very distracting." I breathed. I felt the tremor of his breath as he chuckled.

"I suppose so." He commented as he came out form behind me and instead came next to me, taking one of the knives on the table. I picked up the other, but a cool hand around my wrist stopped me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, puzzled.

"Chopping tomatoes….." I trailed off.

"I'm doing the chopping. We don't need to make a run to Carlisle tonight for stitches. Concentrate on your water." He said jokingly.

I narrowed my eyes. But I didn't fight him because he was probably right.

We were very sensitive about blood in this family. The reason being my safety.

I don't think Edward would, _could_, ever hurt me. I shuddered to think about last September, when Jasper had attacked me after the paper cut incident. I still had a scar that ran from the crease in my elbow to the beginning of my wrist to remind me every day how close I had come. I don't know how Edward did it, that night, kept himself so, calm. Well, maybe not calm, but in control. The need for my blood being worse for him then it was for anyone else. The scar fro James on my hand reminded me about that, also. How he had been forced to suck the venom out, taking my blood, and knowing he had to stop. Thought like that shook me, but at the same time, reminded me how much I needed Edward. How deeply I loved him. Not that I needed reminders.

I went to the cabinet and pulled out a box of bow tie noodles while Edward finished with the tomatoes in inhuman speed. I stirred the noodles and put a jar of sauce in the microwave. Now all I had to do was wait. Edward had already cleaned the cutting board, not surprise.

He came over and slid his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes and put both hands on his face and pressed my mouth to his. These days he seemed less guarded about our physical relationship. He formed his mouth to mine, and knotted his cool hands in my hair. I parted my lips to breath him in, tangling my hands in his hair. Even pressed together, I wasn't sloe enough tro him. Our forms had molded tightly, as if we were one form, but I still felt that he was too far away from me. The taste of him lingered in my mouth and I pressed for more. It seemed all I ever pressed for was more, and this time, he let me. I traced the curve of his lip with my tongue and sighed, and he drew back. He lips coming away from mine. He was smiling though.

"Careful, Bella." He murmured, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I don't want to be careful." I said firmly.

He laughed to himself, low soft wind chimes. "You seem to be under the misconception that I have Carlisle's self control. I don't."

"Well I think your right; you don't have his self control. You put Carlisle's self control to shame you have much more then he does." I mumbled un happily.

He laughed again. "Silly Bella. I wish you could see how tempting you are, and then you'd know how hard this was for me." He breathed against my skin before kissing my gently on the forehead.

I pressed my face into his sculpture perfect chest and wrapped my arms around him, keeping him close to me. I couldn't help but smile as he gently ran his fingers through the longest parts of my hair, gently pulling the knots and tangles free. Occasionally kissing the soft spot on my neck.

I felt his lips right at my ear, "I love you, Bella Marie Swan." He murmured.

"I know." I sighed happily, squeezing him closer. I didn't have to say it back. We both knew that I cared for him in the same way he cared for me. Maybe more.

It was moments like these that made my whole existence worth while. I lived for him, and I needed him more then I needed anything. He underestimated how much I loved him.

"You seem tired today." He commented into my hair,

"A little, maybe. Stressed." I answered.

"You were very restless last night. You talked a lot. Mumbled more then usual. Usually what you say is very clear, I sometimes think you're awake." He said, moving his hands slowly down my spine, pulling me closer to him.

I grimaced. "What did I say this time?" I was afraid of the answer.

"You said my name and Alice once or twice. You spoke about werewolves, for a time as well." His tone of voice changed after the word werewolves. It became hard and cold.

"You were angry, it seemed. Frustrated may be a better word choice. You said Jacob blacks name often. Something about 'traitor' and 'no right'." Said Edward, his tone softened, he seemed pleased about the anger part.

"I am angry at Jacob. He was wrong to accuse you and your family of what's happening in La Push. It makes me angry, I suppose. And frustrate, because I cant do anything to help." I answered simply.

"He did what was expected of the Quileute's. You can't be cross with him for that. Not that I mind you being angry with him." He said the last part with more enjoyment then he usually let me hear.

"I need to go and see him." I whispered after a long moment.

"No. Its not safe Bella." His voice didn't leave any room for me to argue.

"I have to, Edward. He's hurting right now. This goes beyond a two friends having a fight. He's family, too. I can't just abandon him. I think, I think that maybe he needs my help. And I need to talk to him about what he said to you. I still don't think it was right." I said gently.

He pulled a distance away so he could put one hand under my chin and lift it to his face.

"You can't go to La push anymore. You could get hurt, you could get killed." He emphasized each word, as if he wasn't sure I was getting the meaning. I shook my head lightly.

"Jake wouldn't hurt me."

"Jacob might not, but as a werewolf he wouldn't know its you. Wouldn't care that it was you. Werewolves are dangerous, people around them get killed. They can't control themselves. I won't let that happen to you." He said firmly.

"Its safe, Edward. I was around a whole pack of them before, and nothing ever happened to me. See? No scars, no bruises. All body parts remained in tact." He didn't seem to take light of my sarcasm. His eyes only hardened.

"No, Bella. Its not safe. I'm trying to protect you, keep you safe. Could you please help me by making an effort, also? I cant lose you again." He whispered. The pain in his eyes made my heart tug and my lungs swell until waved of hurt pulsed through me also.

I looked away from him, and didn't answer. The door opened noisily and Charlie came inside. So much for alone time.

He let go of my face reluctantly and leaned against the counter once more and I scooped out the finished noodles into a bowl along with the sauce, mixing them with the chopped tomatoes.

"Smells good in there!" Called Charlie.

He seemed in an unusually good mood, knowing Edward was in the house.

I brought the bowl out to the table and Edward followed with two plates and silver wear. I had to remember to thank him for helping.

Our conversation from earlier was not over.

I needed to see Jacob, to speak with him about what was happening.

But there was no way around it; I didn't know how I was going to do that. Edward wasn't going to agree on letting me go, Alice would be able to tell him if and when I was about o go, and im sure they'd find a way to stop me. I couldn't simply call Jake, because he wouldn't answer the phone to me. I didn't want to hurt Edward; it pained me to do so.

But I needed to know what was happening, I was afraid that Alice and Edward were leaving bits and pieces out, and Maybe Jake could fill in those missing pieces. I couldn't take lightly what he had said to my boyfriend, either. It was his place to protect me.

I wasn't Jacobs to protect.

I was Edwards.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella was making it very difficult to keep her safe.

For one, she was bound and determined to visit that pet _dog_ of hers. And two, she was convince that she had to make something out of these visitors. Neither of which I'm going to let happen. Especially the first option.

She cared for him a lot. More then I wish that she did. It makes her unhappy, when he isn't happy. It bothers me, and I let it bother me more then I should. I have this feeling, pulling in the back of my mind, that she will eventually choose him over me. And the difficult part is knowing that I would have to let her go.

I shuddered at the thought, cringing at its very essence, wincing and old memories I'd been trying to suppress.

I only wanted her happiness. If I could do one this to redeem myself in this world, it would have to be making Bella happy. She is the one good, pure thing I have. I was selfish for taking her for myself, I knew that.

But I wasn't selfless enough to give her up, either.

I had tried that once. With un-successful results on both accounts.

My hands tightened around the steering wheel of my Volvo and my jaw clenched involuntarily. I could never forgive myself for my mistake. The one that nearly killed her, that made her waste away until there was hardly anything left. The mistake that left her open and exposed and bleeding, that kept her waiting for nearly a year. Waiting for me. No wonder Charlie hated me. He never thought about the past. Which was a good thing. I don't think I would like what I saw. But then again, it was my fault. And I had nobody to blame but myself.

I flicked my eyes to the clock, it was only nine thirty. Charlie wouldn't be asleep for another hour. My already sour mood darkened. It would be an hour away from my Bella. An hour of my existence wasted. An hour of her not being in my arms, of not being completely safe.

I pulled into my driveway and walked swiftly into the house. I could hear the soprano laugh of Alice out in the living room; I could hear Jasper with her. Though I wasn't sure if he was talking or I was just hearing his thoughts. Though I was still at the front door, I heard a soft shuffle of papers and I knew Carlisle was in his study, Esme and Emmet had gone hunting up in Montana for some bigger game, and I didn't expect them home for a while. And with Emmet gone, Rosalie was particularly unpleasant. I walked at a human pace to the living room, where my grand piano sat on its low platform. I glided my fingers over the ivory keys, playing the first few notes of Bella's lullaby.

Time meant little to me, it seemed. It passed slowly, like when it seems as if the second hand has frozen in place. At least when I was alone. When I was with Bella, it was as if I couldn't get enough time. I found myself thinking that a lot lately.

When I was close to her, I wasn't close enough. When I held her, I had to let go too soon. When I got those quiet thoughtful moments to look into those beautiful enticing eyes, I had to look away too quickly.

When I got to kiss her and love her and touch her, I had to stop too quickly.

For the most fleetingest of moment, I saw her face behind my eye lids. Saw a different face then what I was accustomed to. The lovely scarlet blush drained from her skin, and replaced with a bone white. Her eyes traded their dark brown color for a tawny gold. Her unpredictable clumsiness replaced with grace and precision. Her long tendrils of hair taking on new shine and hints of bronze and blacks, until it was a lot like mine. She was beautiful. That was the only thing about her appearance that didn't change. Even as a vampire.

I felt anger and shame and an emotion I couldn't pin point drain through my body. I shouldn't ever think that way. She was going to stay human. Her skin would never ice over, and her eyes would never change colors with her blood intake. She would always be soft and breakable and warm, the things that made Bella _Bella_, like her blush and incordination, would always be a part of her. Her heart would always be beating. I smiled at the thought. I was so attuned to that sound; it was the most beautiful sound in the world. It was like taking a drink of ice cold water in the middle of the desert, like the sound of rain gently on the roof in the middle of a lazy summer day. I could find that heartbeat anywhere.

I was getting anxious. I flicked my eyes to the opposite doorway when I heard footsteps. It was Rosalie. There were smears of black grease on her face and arms; she must have just come in from the garage. That didn't surprise me much. She always tinkered with the cars when she was in a foul mood. She strode into the room as if she were royalty, a very gallant heir about her. She had a way of carrying her head high, her shoulders always square, so she looked intimidating, and as always, flawless and beautiful. Her arrogant eyes softened as she looked in my direction. I was trying to block out her thoughts, so I wondered why.

I tried to block out the thoughts of my family when I didn't _need_ to listen, though it was very difficult, Its sort of like Alice's visions. Just because I don't listen doesn't mean I don't hear. Especially if they were speaking. It was hard to tell between the voice in their head and the one in their mouth. I tried to give them what privacy I could.

"So what brings you home?" She asked her tone light and nonchalant.

"I won't be here for long. I'm heading back to see Bella as soon as I can." I answered simply.

I was wary, Rosalie was very much a sister to me, but in many ways, we hardly saw eye to eye. Though we had more in common then she or myself would like to admit. I paused.

"What is it that you want, Rosalie?" My tone was harsher then I intended.

"You haven't been yourself lately. Or that's what it seems like, from the little we get to see you." She stated.

I only shrugged.

She looked down and took a seat next to me.

"What's got you so on edge? That's not like you. Not that you've ever been the most _rash_ creature. Regardless, you aren't yourself. Is Alice getting to you?" She demanded. Her tone stayed soft, which surprised me. I was expecting her to be curt and irritable, because Emmet wasn't here.

"Alice is cross with me, that is true. But she is over reacting. Whatever she's seeing can't be that big of a threat to us. I'm not worried about it. Though the wolves have been on my nerves lately." I answered, turned my face to hers.

"You mean Jacob Black."

"Yes, Rosalie, thank you for clarifying." I snapped.

She laughed dryly at my unease. "It's so strange to see you this bothered. Its quiet amusing to watch, I must admit. Especially by a measly mutt like that Black child. Things get so easily under your skin, when they concern Bella."

My eyes narrowed.

"And you don't think that's reasonable? What if it was Emmet?" I challenged.

Again, she chuckled.

"That's not a comparable exchange. Emmet is smarter then that. And also immortal. He's not stupid enough to try and befriend an immature group of werewolves."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Of course she couldn't see this the way that I did. She had a sour outlook on Bella. For reasons I understood, and some that I didn't. Maybe there was more behind the distaste then she let me know. Or even thought about.

"I suppose. But Bella doesn't look at things the way you do, Rosalie. She puts others safety before her own, something you wouldn't know much about." I said coldly. Her topaz eyes tightened. I expected her to strike back at me, but she didn't, she brushed the comment off.

"You could always change that, you know. You wouldn't worry and brood over her as much if you did."

I brought my hands off the keys of the piano and they curled into fists.

"That isn't an option." My words came out more as a growl, sharp and stinging and reminded me that I was very much a predator.

She winced at the tone of my voice. For someone that came off as stubborn or cruel, she didn't fight with me much. Not the way that Alice did, anyways.

"Good. It shouldn't be an option. But…" She started gently

"There isn't a 'but' Rosalie. She's human. And she is going to stay that way." My voice was still sharp; even though It was obvious she was trying to make amends.

"Right. You go ahead and let her be human, Edward. Because somebody has to." For the first time, he voice was sharper then mine. My face flashed to look at her.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"Well it's a good thing you're letting her be human because you know the Volturi sure isn't going to. You know what they said Edward. If they come back and she is still a human, they are going to _kill her_. Do you understand that? Are you prepared to watch her _die_?" Her voice was like the strike of a snake, her eyes cruel.

I felt the monster inside of my screaming at the top of shrill lungs.

"_That will never happen_." I growled.

"That sort of thinking is how loved ones get killed. You cannot save her form them if they choose to destroy her. You cannot save her form everything." She hissed.

"They wont be able to touch her." Though even I could hear the doubt in my voice. I would do whatever I could to save her. I would hide her in the highest mountains, the farthest plains, the thickest woods, the most remote desert, the deepest ocean. But even then, it would only be a matter of time, but I would protect her. I would fight for my dearest Bella.

"And then you die fighting for her. How selfish can you be? You accuse me of being selfish and conceited but you are willing to not only give up Bella's life but your own. You don't understand the consequences of that. Esme would be devastated, Alice would be angry, Emmet would never laugh again, Jasper would leave with Alice, Carsile would blame himself. You would tear everything apart." Hostility rolled off of her in hot, angry waved, crashing into my frame.

"I would never give up Bella's life. Not to the Volturi and not to me." My voice was softer. Because what she said had meant something. She was right. Without Bella, I would cease to exist. I would die fighting for her. Fighting to save her, fighting to avenge her. It would kill me. And if the Volturi didn't do the job, sadness surely would. I could not ask them to kill me again, because it would kill my family, also. I would have to live, for them. For Esme and Carsile and Alice and Jasper and Emmet, and maybe even Rosalie. They would see it though, see it in my eyes. That my heart was miles and miles away, and everything recognizable would fade and piece away along with it.

I looked away form her, and she looked away from me. The venom disappearing form her voice. I felt her place a soft hand on my shoulder.

"I know that we aren't friends right now. I know that your angry with me, and after what I did, you have every right to. But please, Edward, I had the best intentions for you when I made that call. I had no idea that things would end up the way that they did. When Alice said . . . I thought it would give some sort of closure. And maybe you would come home, and things would restore to what they used to be. That we could all slip back into what sort of happy we used to have. I had no idea it would affect us for the rest of this life." Her voice was hardly able to hear, it was so soft. A human would have never detected a sound.

But I was not ready to forgive her yet.

Though I was getting better, I was speaking to her again. And that was something I hadn't allowed for months, the first few weeks I wouldn't even look at her.

I sighed gently and glanced quickly at the large grand father clock sitting in the far corner. Charlie would surely be asleep by now.

"I must go back to Bella." I whispered. I rose and her hand fell from my shoulder.

Instantly I could feel her freeze over. Her eyes lost the humanity, the softness they had once had, and she whipped her head away from me. Standing sharply and walking angrily away. Her stride tight and her flawless lips pressed in a hard line.

I sighed once more and ran out the door, taking mere second to get to Bellas window. I climbed through it, but she wasn't there. I could hear her heart beat, smell her intoxicating scent nearby. I heard a small clatter in the kitchen and her say 'ouch'

I couldn't help but smile.

I went quickly and completely silently downstairs, and saw her standing on her tip toes, putting the last plate away. It wasn't like her to be doing chores so late at night. She must have been restless, trying to stay busy.

I came up behind her softly, pressing the frame of my body lightly against hers, I felt her breathing catch, and I smiled against the soft skin on her neck. I kissed it lightly, trailing down to her shoulder. I brought one hand and slowly pulled her shirt back enough to expose her shoulder and the notch in her collar bone. I kissed there too. I trailed back up to the soft spot by her ear, and she turned around, her breathing shallow, her heart beat changing rhythms.

"Hi." Trailing my fingers gently over her cheek.

"I'm glad that your back." She managed, gulping.

"Yes, me too." I answered gently.

I took her face in my hands and formed my mouth around hers. I could feel her skin heat up, but only slightly as my cool body temperature seeped into hers.

I leaned into her, and I felt her muscles tense, and her rigidly trying to behave. I felt her slip back slightly, so her back was pressed against the lip of the counter, my body meshing around hers. She brought her hands cautiously to my face, weaving her hands tightly in my hair, pulling me closer. I parted my lips and involuntarily sighed, taking her in, the way she always did to me, before I had to pull away to keep control, except this time I wasn't pulling away. As she kissed me, I felt the monster clawing its way upward, like sharp claws raking up my spine to my throat, ripping and tearing. I felt a pulse of sweet venom in the back of my mouth. I ignored it, taking my hands from her face and snaking them around her waist, bowing her body against me, pulling her tighter against me, even though we were already pressed together.

Her body was warm against my cold one, and I drunk in the heat like water on a hot day, I couldn't get enough of it. I couldn't get enough of her. That's the way it always seemed, never enough of moments like this, of my Bella. I gently, softly lifted her up onto the counter and she unknowing wrapped her legs around my waist, and I leaned up to kiss her as deeply as I could. And I wondered, if this would be the time I wouldn't be strong enough to stop, and I would give into her requests. She leaned into me as I had to her, and parted her lips against mine, sighing. With that one sigh, that one breath, I could taste it on my tongue. Her beautiful irresistible scent fanning over my senses until it was handed to me, like a willing sacrificial lamb. Two different kinds of pleasure, two different kinds of need, two different kinds of hunger racked through my body, making my frame tremble with two very different kinds of self discipline, and I ripped my mouth away form hers, detaching my arms from her waist, and her legs from mine, until I was in the blink of her beautiful eyes, on the other side of the room.

Both of our breathing was un-even and ragged, as I tried to shove the monster back into the darkest parts of me. I could still feel her on my skin, and taste her in my mouth. I could feel the spots where my hands had touched the bare skin of his hers, lifting her onto the counter, her hand knotted in my hair, tracing my cold chest through my shirt, her hair between my fingers, her breath on my tongue. Her eyes were stricken, shell shocked.

"I'm sorry Bella." I breathed.

And she thinks she knows what, but she doesn't.

"I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You shouldn't be either." She said after a pause and catching her breath, she slowly, cautiously slipped off the counter and back onto her feet.

I counted her foot steps as she closed the space in between us, and looked up at me, testing me eyes, as she took my hand in hers. I smiled.

"I didn't mean to lose control like that." I said, stepping close to hair, wrapped one arm around her waist, tucking some loose hair behind her ear. She didn't even realize how beautiful she was, but everyone else in the world did. If only she could see herself the way I did. She would never doubt anything about herself ever again.

"You can lose control again, if you want to." She said, looking up at me.

I chuckled lightly.

"Actually, that is a very tempting offer, and I believe we just risked you life enough for the next few years. But you look tired." I said softly, tracing the circles under her eyes, I found myself remembering how she did that to me, before I knew I had to go hunting. Those were very dark days for me, when I had to leave her to sustain myself.

She shook her head stubbornly.

"I think I could be able to stay awake." She hinted.

I looked at her disapprovingly and rolled my eyes.

"Bella." I warned.

She sighed.

"Ok, fine." I smiled at her and leaned down, kissing her once very softly square on the mouth before running back up to her room, lying comfortably on her bed.

A few minutes later, she came up and lay next to me. I encircled my arms around her body and she snuggled herself against me, her hands against my chest, her eyes closing. I pressed my face against her rich hair, inhaling her cent. I started to hum her melancholy lullaby. I listened to her heartbeat, tracking her breathing pattern until it slowed. And, for the first time that night, I wondered where her thoughts were.,

If they were with me,

Or with him.

I was brought away when I heard her voice.

"I love you." She sighed softly.

And I could not tell if she was sleeping or awake.

"I love you, my sweet Bella, my only Bella, my only love, my savior."

I tightened my arms against her, that protective feeling sweeping over me, as she was in her second most vulnerable state, sleeping and dreaming. The first most vulnerable would be when she was not with me, but she was. And I would always protect her.

Though I wondered, once more, if those three words that saved me so many time over, were meant for me, or meant for him.

Or maybe, meant for both.

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be up, but its pretty long, so hopefully that will compensate. I hope I did Edward justice, and I am working on the next chapter right now. So that will be up before Wednesday. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
